1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a display control program, and particularly relates to a display control apparatus installed with a graphical user interface (GUI) that can be simultaneously operated by a plurality of operators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, many computers serving as display control apparatuses are installed with a GUI. In such computers, a pointer that moves on a screen in accordance with an operation performed by an operator is displayed. By indicating an arbitrary position on the screen with the pointer, the operator can select an icon or the like displayed on the screen.
A mouse or touch pad is typically used as an operation device for moving a pointer. Also, a controller for detecting a motion in space using a motion sensor and inputting the detected motion to a computer to move a pointer has been suggested (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-157919).
Also, the following computer has been suggested. That is, the position of a hand of an operator is detected from a mirror-reversed camera image, a pointer is displayed at the position corresponding to the position of the hand on a screen, and the pointer is moved in accordance with a movement of the hand. In such a computer, it is desirable that the operator can move the pointer to an arbitrary position on the screen only by moving his/her hand around his/her body regardless of the position of the operator in the camera image.
Thus, for example, the center of the body of the operator may be regarded as the center of the screen (i.e., the origin of a screen coordinate system), and the pointer may be displayed at the position of the hand of the operator with respect to the origin. Accordingly, the operator can move the pointer to an arbitrary position on the screen only by moving his/her hand around his/her body regardless of the position of the operator in a camera image (i.e., the position in an image capturing range).
Meanwhile, some of computers available in recent years, such as game machines, are based on the assumption that a single screen is simultaneously operated by a plurality of operators. The spread of such computers is expected to increase in the future.